


LIGHTS OUT aka SPIN THE BOTTLE

by setflowers13



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, casual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setflowers13/pseuds/setflowers13
Summary: What happens when the squad decides to play Spin the Bottle in work





	LIGHTS OUT aka SPIN THE BOTTLE

It was an regular day in the precinct.

Everyone, especially Amy, was doing their respective works.

It was January and New York City was facing the coldest season they've had in five years.

The generators were working hard to get all the station heaters working at the same time. To prevent any cold air from entering the bullpen, they made a deal with the building staff to lock all doors - except for the elevator - Amy and Holt were a little reluctant to accept the idea, but the cold made them agree quickly.

Rosa was sitting at Amy's desk while she was editing some document on her computer. The two talked to pass time because they would not take to the streets anytime soon. In part, they were happy. It was so cold that making any effort would be a sacrifice.

Gina was on her cell phone, complaining about how slow the internet signal was.

Hitchcock and Scully slept with newspapers against their bellies and a half-eaten snack on their desks. Boyle used his free time to edit a review on his blog about cooking.

Jake was just typing a file from a case he'd just closed. Holt had taken the day off and left Terry in charge, who was in the captain's office just finishing organizing his old cases.

Everyone was doing their jobs when there was a power outage. They were confused for a few seconds as Boyle walked toward the window overlooking the street.

"Looks like the power out on the block" he said.

"But shouldn't we have electricity? I mean, we have generators" asked Gina

"No way, we used the only ones we had to turn on the heaters. It's possible that the energy in the building ran out later than on the street because of the generators."

"Ugh, that sucks!" she shouted "How am I going to take awkward pictures of you all without you all noticing now?"

"Maybe we should leave the building" Rosa suggested

"We can't, the doors are locked and the elevator doesn't work," Amy recalled.

"Attention squad, the electricity company has notified that due to the low temperature the power has been cut and has no forecast back. I called someone to open the doors so we can get out, but as it is having a blizzard, I'm not sure when he will arrive. "

"What, we'll stay in the dark?" asked Jake

"Sorry, man," sergeant said, and then returned to Holt's office.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rosa

"I suggest we try to entertain ourselves," Amy said while she was opening the drawer and grabbed some of the lanterns she and Gina tried to sell: Shoulder Nova.

"Oh, what if we go over some old cases to see if there are any typos or misspellings?" She asked excited.

"How about something really fun?" Jake sarcastically replied. Each one walked to Amy's desk to pick one of the flashlights, except for Jake who already had one in his drawer.

"What do you suggest, Peralta?"

"Well Santiago, since you asked I suggest we do a little marathon"

"Continue."

"Let's do an elaborate marathon that starts in the captain's room and ends at the elevator door with obstacles, puzzles, riddles and…"

"Ugh, it sounds very elaborate and boring, who wants to stole a few drinks from the evidence room and get wasted?" suggested Gina

"Gina's idea is better" said Rosa.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Anyone who is in favor of my amazing and wonderful idea of what seems to be a mix of Jimmy Jabs and Halloween Heist raise your hand" only he and Charles raised their hands "Who is in favor of Gina's idea of get drunk raise your hands" he said in a lower voice.

Everyone raised their hands.

"LET'S GET DRUUUNK!" shouted Gina as she made a celebration gesture with her hands.

-

Everyone was sitting around Jake's desk, including Hitchcock and Scully, they were laughing at something they heard seconds ago. Several bottles of various brands of whiskey and vodka was under the desk. The documents and important files under Jake's desk were neatly arranged on Amy's.

"Alright, I have one. I never ever… rolled my eyes at the captain," Jake said.

"That specifies which captain?" asked Amy.

"No."

"So…" Amy drank the alcohol while everyone was impressed.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with us, Sergeant?" Jake shouted at Terry.

"I can't guys, if Sharon finds out I've been drinking alcohol, Terry's won't overtime at the gym on Friday night" Terry shouted from Captain Holt's office.

"I never, ever… stole anything from the precinct" Everyone drank again.

"I'm curious Santiago, what did you, the most reliable and trustworthy person in this city, stole from the precinct?" Asked Gina.

"I confess. A few weeks ago I took a box of staples because I was too lazy to go to the store to buy a new one" Amy said feeling guilty.

"Oh my God, arrest her now. Worst crime ever" Gina said sarcastically.

The friends laughed as Amy stared at her for a few seconds.

"My turn," Rose said. "I never, ever… ignored a call on purpose because I was too lazy to answer the phone." Charles and Amy didn't drink.

"You all are so polite," Jake complained.

"Well, back in my high school days I was the best at Spin the Bottle in my class" Charles bragged.

"How can you be the best player in a game that has no winners?" Jake questioned

"Well, you know when I spin the bottle…"

"No one cares," Gina interrupted. "In fact that's a great idea, Jake."

"Hear Charles' story?"

"No, I don't want to have nightmares, is worst enough being in the scary dark. I mean, play spin the bottle. Remember when we used to play this game at our senior year?"

"Isn't that the game we have to hug who the bottle points to?" Amy whispered to Rosa.

"Hug? No, this is the game we have to kiss who the bottle points to. What kind of friends did you have?" Rosa whispered back. She was a little shocked.

"I refuse to play a game that involves any physical contact with Scully," Gina said.

"But was you who suggested the game" Charles replied

"Whatever"

"Jokes on you, we didn't plan on playing this stupid game. We have something more important to do," Scully snapped.

"Yes, like have our meal. We haven't eaten for almost two hours," Hitchcock added.

\-- 

They went to the fridge while carrying their flashlights.

"Okay…" said Jake

"Everyone in favor of Spin the Bottle?"

"I don't know, man…" Rosa said "Is that a good idea?"

"Come on, Rosa! We're drunk, without electricity on one of the coldest winters of this decade, do you have anything better to do?"

"Okay," she answered while rolling her eyes "but it's better it doesn't happens again what happened when we're in the academy"

"It won't. I promise"

"What happened in the academy?" Asked Charles

"You'll never know," the girl in the leather jacket answered.

"Okay, we'll need a board and a bottle and a hammer and…" Jake ordered

"Or we can take the pointer of the Twister game Charles keeps on his desk and use it to play," Amy suggested.

"And play Spin the Bottle… without the Bottle?"

"Well, we're already drunk, do you really want to tie into details?" 

Charles went to his desk and came back with the game pointer.

-

Everyone sat on the floor so they could make a perfect circle. 

After nearly a hour and a half deciding who would start the game, Jake volunteered to be the first.

On his left side was Charles and on her right side Gina. Rosa and Amy closed the circle with Amy on Charles's side and Rosa on Gina's side.

Jake spun the game pointer and it pointed straight at Rosa. Jake approached her who gave him a quick kiss.

"My turn," she said as she spun. The pointer pointed to Amy who was a little embarrassed. Rosa looked at everyone and turned back to her and gave Amy a quick kiss on her cheek.

Friends barely noticed and Amy silently thanked her. It was Amy's turn to spin and it pointed at Charles, but after a longer insistence from him, she played again. This time it pointed at Jake.

"Pass" she commented

"Ah, c'mon Santiago. Are you afraid of falling in love?" He asked

"Ha ha ha, that would be the last thing that would happen"

"Seriously, Santiago, it's not like you're sleeping with me"

"That would be even worse" Jake leaned forward and stared at her expecting her to do the same. Amy in one swift motion leaned over, kissed him, and sat back with her completely upright posture.

"Gina, your turn," Jake said. Gina played and the pointer stopped at Rosa. The two looked at each other and then kissed. In a rare moment, Rosa was seen smiling and a little awkward.

"Whose turn is it now?" She asked.

"Charles?" Jake said He spun and the pointer stopped at Jake. They scowled at each other and laughed.

"This is not going to happen," Jake said.

"I would kiss you if your life depends on it."

"Which is not the case, let's stop the game"

"What Peralta, are you afraid of falling in love with Boyle?" Amy asked using the same words he said, as everyone laughed, Jake stared at her with a mocking smile. He got up, took one of the still-full bottles and left.

"Jake, come back!" Gina shouted.

-

"Ugh, I can't stand doing nothing anymore," Rosa complained as she spun in Amy's chair.

"Your problems are over. I have a half-full battery and an endless playlist of party songs," Charles said.

"Keep talking"

"I have anything since Madonna to Selena Gomez"

She approached Charles and helped him pick some songs. Anything to not be bored anymore.

Amy noticed that Jake hasn't back yet and was worried. Despite all the jokes, they were still friends and she was afraid she'd hurt him. Without warning anyone, she left with her arms crossed from the cold. Amy tried to find him in the bathroom, in the evidence room, but he was in the interrogation room.

She knocked and asked if she could enter. He nodded indicating yes.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry for the joke earlier"

"I'm not upset about that" 

She was confused.

"So..."

"This cold is making me confused"

"Confused about what?"

"Why do you care so much, Santiago?"

She was a little saddened by the way he referred to her. They always called each other by their first names when talking to themselves alone. Was something wrong? Did she do something wrong?

"Wow, take it easy, Jake. I was just worried."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… I'm an idiot."

"What are you confused about?"

"I don't know… I'm just confused. It must be the alcohol." The two remained silent.

"You know you can tell me everything. Despite all the jokes, we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Sure Amy" He took another sip from the bottle.

"You know… your kiss wasn't that bad," Amy said.

"We barely kissed."

"Can't you just accept a compliment, man? C'mon?"

At this, Amy sat at the table so she could be more comfortable talking to him. She crossed her heels as she adjusted the flashlight on her shoulder so she didn't have to hold it with her hands.

"A few days ago, I went out with this girl. She was great and very pretty, but earlier today she texted me saying she didn't want to see me anymore."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry"

"I just don't understand, one second everything was fine and the next I'm not good enough for her anymore?" She was a little sad for him.

"Is that why you came out that way when I made the joke?"

"It's not your fault, Amy." Jake stood up."Want a sip?"

"I hope captain doesn't find out what we did today." She said as she turned the bottle over and drank a large amount of what appeared to be whiskey. Her throat burned.

"You shouldn't worry about everything the captain thinks about you"

"It's not about what he's going to think, it's about what he's going to do: fire us"

"He won't fire us. The worse he will do is giving us a warning and a two-hour sermon about getting involved with co-workers."

She laughed and he enjoyed hearing her laugh. It seemed so pure and sincere, it was like a song with perfect arrangements.

"So, tell me… What happened between you and Rosa during the gym?"

"If she finds out I told you, she'll kill me."

"I don't tell if you don't tell" 

He laughed and she liked it.

"We were playing Spin the Bottle and were very drunk, so when it was my turn the bottle chose Rosa. I got up to kiss her, but for some reason I felt very sick and ended up barfing."

"Ew, Jake. Thank God it didn't happen the same earlier."

"I promise to never puke on you, Amy Santiago"

"And I promise to never puke on you, Jake Peralta"

Amy tried to get up from the table, but unbalanced and in a quick reflex, Jake held her by the waist. They both faced each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked with his face next to hers

"I am," she replied, staring at his lips. W

to do now? They were so close and there was no one around. No one would know… but they would.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I think the bottle is pointing at you"

She smiled "That was very cheesy"

"I'm sorry"

"I liked"

He grinned back as she continued to stare at his lips.

"Can I kis…" he tried to say but was interrupted by a kiss. Amy held Jake's face as he set her on the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he in a successful attempt climbed on top of her.

The kisses were getting more intense. Jake's left hand holding Amy's left breast over the burgundy shirt she was wearing and Amy's hand squeezing Jake's right buttock. They were ready to go to the next level, but Amy interrupted.

"Wait…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"It's just… Is this how you want to remember that? I mean, it may mean nothing, but… we're friends."

"Amy, I don't mind being more than friends…"

"I know, but… We're drunk and you're sad."

"I'm not doing this because I'm sad if you think so."

"Are you sure?"

"If you're not comfortable, I totally respect it."

She smiled and sighed.

"But…" he continued

"But what?"

"We can do this until the energy comes back and soon after we pretend nothing happened"

They both knew that would not be possible. Neither of them would forget that, but they didn't care. They continued anyway. They continued until the light of the lamps interrupted them.

They left, even more drunk than before.

"Where were you before?" Rosa asked as she gathered up some papers she and Boyle had previously used to throw at each other.

"I… was looking for more…" Amy tried to justify "duct tapes" she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"And I was doing something normal, like sitting in the dark corner drinking staring at nothing," Jake said.

No one in the squad really believed it, but they didn't emphasize much. They had to get everything in order before they left, and they had to make sure Captain Holt never found out they drank on duty.

When everything was finally in order, everyone said goodbye while Jake was still organizing his desk and Amy finished labeling a few cases. They stared at each other as Jake picked up the phone to type a text message.

"**_I'll never forget that, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Especially Boyle_**."

She smiled at him and left the precinct. He finished and then went away. It wasn't the end of what happened to them and the knew in the moment they decided to go on with the flirting thing.


End file.
